


Strawberry Ice Cream

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ice Cream, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: The air conditioning in Kei's room is broken, so he decides to go and get ice cream.





	Strawberry Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistakenforademigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/gifts).



> MJ asked for Tsukishima getting ice cream. I hope you enjoy it :)

Sweat was dripping down Kei's neck, leaving behind a ticklish sensation. He had opened his windows after the air-conditioning unit in his room broke, hoping that there would be at least a slight breeze to ease his suffering, but the air was still.

Kei knew that he could simply go into the living room instead, but that would mean having to interact with his family, and today just wasn't an “interact with family” kind of day. So he sat on his bed, staring out the window at the unmoving leaves of the trees in front of their house. If only he had ice cream to cool himself down, but he'd already checked the freezer. Maybe he should go to the ice cream shop down the street. The temperatures outside couldn't be worse than inside, and at least he would have ice cream.

Groaning, Kei pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his wallet and phone from his desk.

“Where are you going?” his mother asked as he passed her in the hallway.

“Getting some ice cream.”

“Try to leave room for dinner.”

Kei nodded and slipped on his flip-flops. He tried to avoid the sun as much as possible as he made his way to the ice cream shop, walking in the shade of the trees that lined one side of the street. Arriving at the shop, Kei was surprised to find that there was no queue in front of the counter.

“What can I get you?” the girl behind the counter asked.

“One scoop of strawberry and one scoop of vanilla, please.”

Soon, Kei was sitting at the side of the road, leaning back against a tree trunk, enjoying the refreshing sweetness of his ice cream and thinking that leaving his room had been the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
